


When the World Falls

by despair_kitty



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despair_kitty/pseuds/despair_kitty
Summary: Souda shouldn't stalk people, unless he wants his heart to break.





	

Souda was crouching on the stairs that leads up to the roof, watching his precious Miss Sonia talking to the class weirdo: Tanaka Gundam. Needless to say, he was not having a good day. Actually, it wasn't his idea to stalk them today. He was fiddling around with machines until their underclassmen, Junko Enoshima, came up to him and told him to go up to the roof.

Sonia was laughing at something Tanaka had said, and the burning envy inside Souda was about to explode. Like, who the hell does he think he is stealing Miss Sonia away like that!?

Suddenly Sonia leaned forwards, taking both Tanaka and Souda by surprise. When Sonia's lips collided with Tanaka's, it felt like an anvil had dropped out of the sky and into Souda stomach. The feeling was so indescribable it hurt. No, it felt even worse. It was torture. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, nor did he want to.

Tanaka's face was as red as a tomato and Sonia was laughing and laughing

and laughing.

Souda couldn't take it anymore.

He ran down the stairs and through the halls.

Running.

Hurt.

Pain.

Rejection.

He slammed the door to his dorm and hurled himself onto his bed.

He could almost hear Sonia's voice laughing and saying:

Run! RUN!

YOU  
CAN'T  
RUN  
FROM  
PAIN.

Y  
O  
U

Are a

COWARD.

P  
A  
I  
N

WILL FIND YOU  
NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE.

And just like that, Souda's world came crashing down.  
Why the hell did he deserve anything at al except

despair.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing ;-;
> 
> This is kinda my theory of how Souda fell into despair, even though it's not cannon. Yeah, yeah, Despair arch, who cares?
> 
> The funny thing is I just wrote an entire thing about Souda and he's one of my least favorite characters.


End file.
